Fears
by Hats and Fuzzie Socks
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on possible fears of FMA characters. #5 Arsonophobia. What it is: the fear of fire. Scar's P.O.V.
1. Haphephobia

**Haphephobia** May 16, 2010

What it is: A morbid fear of being touched.

This is Alphonses P.O.V. while Ed's in Germany, before he comes back in Conqueror of Shambala.

* * *

You'd think I'd relish it, the ability to touch and feel again. Having lost sensation for years you'd think I'd want human contact. That I wouldn't shudder every time Winry fixes my hair or flinch when someone takes my hand. The worst is when people try to hug me.

This is part of the reason I wear gloves. Everyone thinks I do it for my brother, but I _don't remember_ him wearing gloves. Sure it's a small part, I suppose, but my gloves also keep away skin on skin contact. No touch.

Maybe this will change when I find my brother.


	2. Caligynephobia

**Caligynephobia** May 19, 2010

What it is: the fear of beautiful women.

Havoc's P.O.V.

* * *

They're intimidating and I honestly don't know how the Colonel does it. He just, goes up and talks to them. He probably doesn't understand at all. Anyway, everyone knows he's after a certain blonde.

I almost had a problem with Riza at first, but she whipped out her gun and told me to think of her as one of the guys. _And _it's against protocol for people in the same unit to date. It must've worked because now she only frightens me when I hear the click of her gun.

It's also the reason I can never get a girlfriend.

* * *

The "certain blonde" can be taken as either Riza or Ed, whatever you want.


	3. Bibliophobia

**Bibliophobia** October 23, 2010

What it is: the fear of books

Winry's P.O.V.

* * *

I'm a mechanic because I live with granny. She's the one who got me started. But I still think that it's Ed and Al's fault.

It's because when we were kids, we would play together a lot, especially during the days in the summer. But there were times when Ed and Al were busy. They didn't say it, but I knew they were studying Alchemy. They didn't say because they knew I didn't like them studying, and abandoning me.

I mean why would you want to learn something from a _book_ when there's plenty to figure out with _your two hands_. And I would never join them, even when Al asked me once.

I could learn alchemy with them, not because I didn't have talent, I never got that far.

No, I couldn't, and still can't, stand to be left alone in a room full of books.

* * *

I think this will need a follow up because, if Winry's afraid of books, then why does she become friends with Sciezka?

Also I secretly believe that Winry is Dyslexic.


	4. Apotemnophobia

**Apotemnophobia **January 27, 2011

What it is: the fear of amputations.

Riza - third person P.O.V.

* * *

Before Ed, she'd taken precautions to avoid seeing soldiers who'd lost legs or arms. She wouldn't visit those comrades in the hospital, and she'd avoid them when they were on base.

And then, the Lieutenant Colonel received a letter, and went rushing off to the middle of nowhere. He found two kids, and one of them had lost a _whole arm._ And a leg.

Riza had waited outside.

And now, Riza's thankful that Ed wears his coat and gloves whenever he's in the office. Because that way she can pretend that there isn't anything missing. That's he's okay, _normal_ even.

After all, if she lost a finger, she'd lose everything.


	5. Arsonophobia

Arsonphobia

What it is: Fear of fire

Scar's P.O.V.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. One of the few State Alchemists I have never sought out.

_Flame Alchemist._

I can remember the day my village was destroyed forever by those God forsaken alchemists. There was no forewarning: all of a sudden explosions and fire. Oh the fire. Everything was burning, seemingly with even stone buildings alight. Like a coward, I ran, surviving only by luck. My friends and family were not so fortunate.

After, I resigned myself to never knowing who obliterated my home, and contented myself to exacting revenge from all State Alchemists. Until, I came across _his _title.

_Flame Alchemist._

It was then that I knew who was directly responsible for the death of village. Yet every time I thought of finding him, of seeking him out, I saw the smoke and ashes of my home burning. I saw flames dance across my vision, like a nightmare.

Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. One of the few State Alchemists I have never sought out.


End file.
